community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz Hickey
|aka = Pat Nichols |name = Buzz Hickey |actor = Jonathan Banks |first = "Introduction to Teaching" |family= Hank Hickey (son), Furio Hickey (son), Sebastian Hickey (grandson), Rachel Hickey (sister). |department = Behavioural sciences |position = Criminology professor|last = "Basic Sandwich"}} Bio |righttext='Professor Hickey''' is the Criminology professor at Greendale Community College. He has a mysterious background in military and police work, claiming to have seen horrible criminal atrocities. Despite having an intense personality, he possesses a few quirks including drawing comic strips with ducks and testing food rations for a shelter he is digging. He originally took a teaching position at Greendale as a temporary job until he could find something better; he is still with the school fifteen years later. His first appearance was in the second episode of Community Season Five. He is portrayed by actor Jonathan Banks.}} Character history . As the Criminology Professor, Hickey led the official investigation into the Ass Crack Bandit when he resurfaced at Greendale. }} . When Abed hosted a campus wife game of Hot Lava, Hickey entered the competition with a motorized desk he created. He competed in hopes of winning the $50,000 prize to help with his gay sons Furio's wedding costs. Buzz interrupted a standoff between the study group and Chang's gang of Locker Boys with his desk. He later teams with Britta to lead an army of "chair-walkers" against the floating fortress called "Shirley's Island". Troy and Abed commandeer a zorbing ball and face off against Hickey. They speed towards each other but Hickey slashed the orb with his pocket knife before he swerved out of the way.}} . At a meeting of the Save Greendale Committee Annie assigns Hickey to rehang the cafeteria bulletin board that had fallen down during the A- Riots. He finds Jerry who informs him a work order will be needed from the head janitor. Hickey reports back to Annie that the task isn't worth the headache of wading through red tape. She disagrees and Buzz reluctantly accompanied Annie who went through several different departments at school to get the work order expedited. She ends up owing favors to Chief custodian Bob Waite, head of IT Debra Chambers, and head of parking Waldron. Buzz is appalled at her willingness to compromise her integrity to get the task done.}} . Some time afterwards, Buzz was working on his comic strip in his office when he was interrupted by Abed. He becomes enraged when Abed destroys pages of his work and decides to punish him. He handcuffs Abed to his cabinet and makes him miss a Kickpuncher screening he was going to attend. Eventually the two cone to a mutual understanding and Abed asking for his help with a screenplay he is working on . }} . When members of the Save Greendale Committee are tasked with cleaning a storage room, Jeff finds a stash of textbooks Buzz recognizes as being valuable. A pact is formed by Buzz and the committee members to sell the books. However, infighting ensues and with the exception of Shirley, Buzz and everyone else find themselves tied up and cut out of the deal. After she discovers the books are worthless, Shirley went back and freed Buzz and the others . }} . Buzz and the committee celebrate when an insurance liability investigator declares Greendale to be a property asset. He stops when overhears that school board members Carl want to sell the school. Buzz and Ian Duncan commiserate in his office after the Subway corporation buys Greendale . They discover that they both have a connection to a small town in England called Scunthorpe. Both Duncan and Buzz later attend an emergency meeting of the Save Green Committee. As requested, he brings along the schools blueprints he and Shirley obtained from City hall.}} . }} Trivia "Breaking Bad" alumni Buzz's fate . }} Category:Greendale Staff Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Jeff Winger Category:Annie Edison Category:Guest Stars Category:Buzz Hickey Category:Community Characters